One Step at a Time
by Scousedancer
Summary: I'm crap a summaries, but basically its my take on what I hope will happen between Tom & Rachel in Season 2 - but its totally AU,hope you enjoy & rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**ONE STEP AT A TIME**

**Authors note: I'm starting this story_ after_ the crew have retaken the Nathan James, as we all know they will, and it's totally AU – please be kind, it's been ages since I've written fanfic & never done one for The Last Ship – thanks!**

**Chapter 1**

Rachel looked out over the deck of the Nathan James, wincing inwardly at the number of casualties she could see. The fight to retake the Nathan James had been drawn out and bloody, Granderson's thugs wouldn't have wanted to let go of such a valuable asset as an Arleigh Burke class destroyer. Rachel shelved any plans she'd had about taking inventory of the equipment they'd managed to loot from Granderson's lab, it would just have to wait. She turned to Burke and Tex, the two members of the Rescue team Chandler had picked to transport Rachel and Alisha back to the Nathan James as soon as it was safe to do so.

After what had occurred in Baltimore, no-one wanted to leave Dr Rachel Scott, creator of the Red Flu cure, onshore any longer than necessary – something that gave Rachel mixed feelings. Ruskov's pursuit of her and by default the Nathan James's crew, had left her feeling hunted, as if she had a giant target pinned to her back. Slattery's successful rescue of the captain, Tex, and herself, along with Quincy's family had eliminated that threat - temporarily at least. Following the tragedy of Baltimore, Rachel wondered just when it would all end. When would she be able to stop looking over her shoulder or worrying that someone would see her and her work as commodities to be exploited at will?

"Gentlemen, could I ask you a favour? Could you find someone to deliver the equipment we took from Baltimore to the lab in the helo bay? I'll check it all out later, I think I'd be more use right now giving Rios a hand in sickbay" she said "Alisha, will you be ok if I leave you to get back to your quarters? It looks chaos out there"

"Actually, Rachel – looks like you could use a hand, I make a pretty good porter" Alisha replied, smiling. Rachel nodded, she'd come to appreciate Alisha's quiet steadiness while they'd been imprisoned by Alisha's mother.

"Rachel, don't you think you ought to rest? You've been through a heck of a lot" Tex tried to reason with Rachel, only to realise she and Alisha had already headed off back to the deck and the wounded she'd seen earlier. Burke just laughed, shaking his head and patted Tex on the shoulder.

"Tex, man, the only person capable of stopping Rachel Scott doing something she sets her mind to is the captain – let her go, she's probably right anyhow" he told Tex, thinking that they had to give it to Rachel – she was a force of nature despite her petite size.

Tex watched Rachel disappear out the hatch, nodded in resignation – Chandler really was the only one who could "control" Rachel, and he wasn't sure either one realised quite why. He smiled to himself wondering just what would happen when they did!

"You going to tell the captain she's flouted his "orders" or shall I?" Tex replied, grinning.

Burke just gave Tex an "_It's your funeral_" look, at which Tex just laughed – Burke was right. The arguments between Tom Chandler and Rachel Scott were already the stuff of legend aboard the destroyer. Although the disagreements had become less and less as the pair had forged a strong partnership, as formidable in agreement as they'd been in opposition. Still, threaten Rachel's safety and Chandler immediately went into overprotective mode – much to Rachel's chagrin. For two remarkably smart people, they were blind to the reason for this – the powerful attraction that had developed between them, something that had become stronger after the events aboard the Vyerni. Tex agreed with Burke, best leave the two of them to sort it out, with any luck, the captain would be too busy seeing to his family to notice Rachel had done anything but rest as he'd ordered!

"And pigs might fly!" Tex chuckled to himself, knowing full well Tom Chandler would go looking for Rachel as soon as he could, if only to assure himself of her safety.

It was several hours later before Chandler himself had been able to get his family aboard the Nathan James, as it seemed like one thing after another had conspired to delay his return to his ship. Jed, Ashley, and Sam had been safe in Thorwald's underground bunker, but the only place that represented true safety to Chandler after the horrors of Baltimore was the destroyer that had become home over the last 6 months. Like Rachel, he'd been quietly horrified at the sight of his bruised and battered ship and crew, but kept his emotions in check for the sake of his already shaken family.

Looking out over the deck, he could see various crewmembers with a variety of injuries being treated by the medical staff, who were doing their best to cope with the sheer number of casualties. However, it was the petite brunette kneeling next to a young sailor who had what appeared to be a nasty dislocation of his shoulder, that caught Tom's attention. He smothered a flare of temper, knowing that Rachel wouldn't have been able to walk away from a situation like this and not help. Nevertheless, she needed to rest in his opinion – the events of the last few days would leave a lasting impression on all of them, even the indomitable Rachel Scott. As he walked over to her position, she looked up and smiled – damn but he loved that smile!

"Tom! Good, can you give me a hand here? I need someone to provide a bit of traction whist I try and get Ensign Murphy's shoulder back into place" Rachel spoke, her calm tone belying the happiness she felt at seeing Tom Chandler again, whole and well.

"Uhh sure – what do you need me to do?" Tom asked as this was well outside his comfort zone.

Rachel calmly gave out her instructions, reassuring the injured ensign as she did so, poor kid looked in pain and not a bit reassured, everyone present knew there was no way this wasn't going to hurt. At Rachel's nod, Tom applied the traction Rachel had asked for, whilst she deftly manipulated the shoulder joint back into place. The injured ensign gave a howl of pain, and collapsed back onto the deck. Rachel sighed with relief for the injured man, before gesturing to two crewmembers acting as porters, directing them to take Ensign Murphy down to sickbay.

"Poor chap – not the best place for that procedure, but he was in so much pain there wasn't much alternative" Rachel said, looking exhausted and weary, she'd been at this for some hours.

"Rachel, I thought I told you to..." Tom's gentle remonstration was halted by a gently placed finger over his lips – he was stunned by the gesture, and by the feelings it awoke in him.

He'd only just found out that his beloved Darien had passed away, yet his feelings for Rachel remained strong as ever, a fact that left him feeling confused and torn. Tom knew he'd never betrayed Darien, that there was a gulf between intent and action, not to mention Darien herself would not have wanted him to bury himself in grief. In fact, he and Darien had once discussed the issue, knowing that you never knew what could be around the corner, especially given his job. They'd promised each other, that god forbid the worst should ever happen, that neither was to wallow in grief for the other and should they find someone else worth loving, who would care for the children, then they should take that chance. Tom smiled at the memory, Darien had been so earnest about it, and he'd given his promise readily – not ever thinking he'd ever have to keep it. Rachel's voice broke into his thoughts, bringing him back to the present.

"Tom, I know what you said, but Rios and the rest of the medical staff had their hands full...I wanted to help, so I did" Rachel smiled softly, sliding her hand over Tom's jaw, before withdrawing it reluctantly.

She couldn't believe how forward she'd just been, they'd always been so careful, not wanted anyone else to misconstrue their close friendship. Truth be told, Rachel just hadn't wanted a casual observer to see just how much she cared about Tom Chandler, she knew how much he loved his wife and family. She had no intention of being the "other woman", and had promised herself she'd keep her feelings secret, but it had become harder and harder as she'd got to know the Nathan James's captain – after the Vyerni and the events of the trials, it had become almost physically painful.

Peering around Tom's shoulder, Rachel suddenly noticed an older man and two children – she recognised them instantly from the photographs on Tom's desk. Returning her attention to the captain, she smiled and gestured towards his family.

"Captain would you introduce me to your family, please?" Rachel asked gently.

Chandler nodded, as if recalling their presence, before walking Rachel over to his family, noticing the curious expressions on their faces.

"Dad, Ashley, Sam – this is Dr Rachel Scott, she created the vaccine that I gave you, and now a member of the ship's medical staff" he said "Rachel – this is my father, Jed, my son, Sam and my daughter, Ashley" Tom gestured to each in turn, though he was pretty sure Rachel recognised them from his collection of photographs.

Jed Chandler looked at the petite British doctor who stood at Tom's side, he'd wanted very much to meet the woman, not just because without her, his family would be dead, but to meet the woman who'd clearly won his son's admiration. Loosing Darien had been devastating, he'd grown to love the warm-hearted, gentle soul Tom had married, despite his initial reservations. He'd worried that Darien was _too _gentle, that she'd allow Tom to run roughshod over her, but she'd proven him wrong. Darien had proven more than an equal mate to Tom, managing the alpha male side of his son's nature with consummate ease. Tom's love for his wife was soul deep and Jed had worried that the realisation he'd arrived too late to save his beloved Darien would send Tom into a tailspin of depression. The scenes he'd just witnessed between Rachel and Tom gave Jed cause for hope. There was clearly something growing between them, something that with time and encouragement would grow into a relationship that would fill the void left by Tom's broken bond with Darien.

"Mr. Chandler, a pleasure to meet you," Rachel smiled, her eyes twinkling with humour.

"Jed, please - only my lawyer calls me Mr. Chandler" Jed chuckled ,"and thank you, Dr. Scott, for saving my family's life."

"Call me Rachel, please, Jed, it's less of a mouthful, and you're welcome – it's my job," Rachel blushed shyly at the praise.

"According to my son, it's a job you do extremely well, Rachel, and my son doesn't impress easily," Jed replied, liking Rachel Scott all the more. She had a quiet self confidence that was an intriguing mix of confidence and humility; he could see why Tom had been drawn to her.

"Gramps is right, Dad's not easy to impress – _trust me" _Ashley piped up, with an accompanying teenage eye roll. Sam nodded in agreement, flashing a cheeky smile at Rachel. She grinned at the teen, giving her a conspiratorial wink, which drew a smile from Ashley.

"Oh I know - believe me!" she replied, laughing at the slightly disgruntled look on Tom's face.

"Hey, what's this gang up on Dad day?" Tom grumbled, trying to look annoyed.

Secretly, he was pleased that his family appeared to have taken a liking to Rachel, especially given his growing feelings for her. He had no idea where these feelings would lead, but he knew it was something he wanted to explore, very much so. Tom knew it was something he needed to talk to Rachel herself about, particularly as he was still trying to work through the flood of emotion he felt over Darien's loss – was it fair to ask Rachel to wait whilst he did so? Could he afford to allow his family to grow close to Rachel if they decided a relationship wasn't going to work?

Rachel could see the warring emotions rolling behind Tom's expressive blue eyes, there was a conversation that needed to be had about those emotions and soon, probably one that started with _"Rachel, word ?"._

"I don't know about anyone else, but I'm exhausted and starving - anyone fancy something to eat?" Rachel said, not least because the children looked about ready to drop they were so tired.

Relieved smiles and accompanying nods from the Chandlers, all four of them, greeted Rachel's question. Tom led the way, offering Rachel his arm as they walked off the now empty deck.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

** A quick thanks to my beta's, Starfoxtwin & Morning Glory – thank you ladies for beta-ing this rookie author's work!**

It was now 2 weeks since they'd left the horrors of Baltimore behind them and were now heading for a small lab off the coast of Maine, one that was fortunately still functioning, according to Thorwald's intelligence Tom, Jed, and the children were still coming to terms with their loss, but had been supported, at least from a discreet distance, by Rachel, when she could leave sickbay. It hadn't gone unnoticed, hence the dinner invitation he'd issued her, ostensibly from the children, who had come to like the gentle scientist-come-doctor. He couldn't admit to himself yet that he wanted to spend some time with Rachel, but he knew it was true. They had yet to relax the rules on fraternisation, hence the family dinner, to provide cover. Several hours and a decent meal later, Rachel was still curled up next to Tom on the sofa in Tom's cabin, enjoying the company of Jed and the children. Jed watched the pair, he wasn't sure if they were aware of what was building between them - he knew Tom was quite reserved when it came to personal matters, and he got the impression Rachel was inclined to be the same way. It made him want to know more about Rachel, what made her tick.

Rachel could see Tom's father watching them and couldn't blame him his curiosity, he knew nothing about her and with the recent loss of his daughter-in-law, and Rachel couldn't fault his scrutiny. Jed was a charming old rascal, it was easy to see where Tom had gotten the more charming parts of his nature from, and Rachel found herself taking quite a shine to Chandler senior. It would be a cold heart that didn't find Tom's children both sweet and endearing – Sam was his father in miniature, even down to the stubbornness, refusing to go to bed, despite his obvious exhaustion. Ashley, Rachel suspected, took after her mother – once you got past the teenage bravado, she was a kind, gentle soul who would be very easy to love. Tom was chatting to the two children, trying to reconnect with the two youngsters Rachel could see were this man's reason for being.

"So Rachel, how did a beautiful woman like you end up chasing viruses for a living?" Jed asked, in an effort to learn more about the young woman he was now certain his son was coming to care for deeply.

Rachel laughed at the obvious flattery, smiling at Jed, the sound of her laughter drawing Tom back into the conversation. Tom smiled inwardly, he'd not heard Rachel laugh like that before, but truth be told, there hadn't been a lot to laugh about over the last few months.

"My parents were virologists, Jed, I travelled all over the world with them – mother homeschooled me, until I was about Sam's age "Rachel replied, a hint of sadness in her expressive brown eyes.

"What happened then?" Tom asked, curious – he knew so little about Rachel's early life, who she'd been before ending up on the Nathan James.

"My mother died of Cholera – she and my father were researching a new strain and as they were working in such a remote location, it was days before we could get to the nearest hospital, by then it was too late – she was just too weak for the treatment to help her" Rachel said, struggling to get the words out, the memories were still so painful even now "My father struggled to cope with his own grief, much less mine, so I was sent away to boarding school"

"That's so mean! " Ashley cried out, unable to understand how any father could do that, _her dad wouldn't_ - Ashley knew that with certainty.

"Ash - that's enough! I'm sure Rachel's father had his reasons" Tom chastised her firmly.

"Tom, it's ok, Ashley's only saying exactly what I said at the time – only I was a lot more blunt, as only a ten year old can be – truth be told Ashley, I think my father was drinking and just didn't want me to see it" Rachel said gently, reaching over to squeeze Ashley's hand reassuringly.

"Did your dad ever say he was sorry Rachel?" Sam asked, desperately trying to stay awake. Rachel stroked his baby soft hair, smiling down at him.

"Yes, Sam we made up later - not long before I came aboard the Nathan James, he was the one that encouraged me to pursue my theory about the Red Flu & the link to the birds" Rachel told the sleepy boy "I hope wherever he is, he's safe"

Tom looked at the woman sat next to him, she'd become vitally important to him over the last 6 months, yet he knew so little of her past beyond what was written in the file the Department of Defence had given him.

"It's not something I usually talk about – and the opportunity to talk about it never really came up until now"Rachel spoke gently.

"What happened after you went to boarding school Rachel?" Ashley asked, she was just as curious as her Grandfather about Rachel. Young as she was, Ashley could tell that this woman was important to the father she adored something Ashley was comfortable with. Her mother had made both her and Sam promise, when she knew she wasn't going to make it, not to use her as an excuse not to allow someone else to love them, and to love that person back in return. It made her think back to the last words her mother had said to her and Sam, before she passed away

"_I know it's hard to think about Ash – but you and Sam, there's so much to love about you both, someday someone else will come into your lives and want to love you both, and your father – it's ok to love them back, promise me you will give that person a chance" Darien smiled up at her daughter, stroking her face._

"_I promise Mom" Ashley said, echoed by Sam, his voice weak from the same illness that would shortly claim his mother's life._

"I went to University, in Liverpool – mainly because of the School of Tropical Medicine and it was away from London – I just wanted to be somewhere different" Rachel replied "I've worked all over the world and my appointment to the CDC was quite recent"

"Wow – that's pretty cool, I want to travel too" Ashley said wistfully, though she knew given the current state of things, survival was the name of the game.

Rachel looked over at Ashley, wondering just what the future would hold for children like her, Sam, and Ava – everything had changed irreparably for everyone. She looked down at the now sleeping boy and nudged Tom, who picked up his son tenderly, trying not to wake him.

"Bed time I think – Ash?" Tom indicated the makeshift bedroom they'd rigged for the children and Jed with a nod of his head, Ashley nodded in reply and moved to accompany her father and brother. As the tired party moved toward the bedroom, Rachel reached over and handed a pile of clothing to Ashley, who looked back at Rachel with a slightly puzzled look.

" There's one of my night shirts there for you, it's a bit big but it's better than nothing and there's a t-shirt and shorts from stores for Sam, I grabbed them earlier" Rachel explained "I figured your Grandfather would borrow something of your father's".

"Thanks Rachel – good night, it was nice to meet you" Ashley replied, reaching over to hug Rachel, grateful she didn't have to wear one of her father's shirts.

"Goodnight everyone, see you all tomorrow" Rachel said gently, not wanting to wake Sam. She stood and turned to leave, but was stopped by a large hand on her arm, causing her to look up.

"Would you wait for me Rachel? I'll walk you back to your cabin once I've got Sam in bed" Tom asked, hoping Rachel would accept the gesture; he really needed to speak to her alone.

"Of course, but it's not necessary" Rachel replied, shaking her head at his over protectiveness, it was touching, annoying at times, but touching.

"I know it's not, but I'd like to do so anyway" Tom returned, knowing he was being over protective, but it gave him the opportunity to speak to her alone.

"Goodnight Rachel, it was a pleasure to meet you – would you join us for breakfast tomorrow?" Jed's voice broke through Rachel's confusion.

"I...yes...I'd love to, thank you" She answered back, thinking it would give them all the chance to get to know one another.

The older Chandler smiled back and nodded; well aware he was playing Cupid, and hoping the letter he had to give Tom wouldn't disrupt the budding relationship between his son and Rachel. The events of the last few weeks had only served to underline just how short life could be, any chance of happiness had to be grabbed with both hands. Still, he also knew how loyal Tom was, and how much Darien had meant to him, it was one of his best qualities, but here it could be a problem if and when Tom wanted to move on.

A few minutes later Tom re-emerged from what had been his office, and opened his cabin door, offering his hand to Rachel as they stepped into the p-way. They walked in companionable silence back to Rachel's cabin, with each taking happiness in the other's company. All too soon in Rachel's opinion they reached her cabin, and she turned around to thank the captain for his escort, but Tom beat her to the punch.

"Rachel...I ...could I come in for a moment please?" He asked, hesitantly.

"Of course Tom, come in" Rachel said, wondering what exactly was on his mind.

Tom glanced around to make sure no prying eyes could see him enter Rachel's cabin, knowing that the only thing that travelled faster than light aboard the destroyer was gossip. They stepped into Rachel's cabin, a far smaller affair than Chandler's much larger ones, and turned to face each other. She had a fair idea of what he wanted to say, but let him take the lead.

"I don't know quite where to start, Rachel ..." Tom began, uncertainty colouring his words "and I realise this may seem a bit sudden, but am I reading all this wrong? Is there...could there be something between us? It's been there a while if I'm honest I think"

Rachel smiled up at him, her heart busy doing somersault's in her chest at his words.

"Yes Tom, I think there's definitely something there between us, but the timing has never been...right" She replied, somewhat startled "The question is, are you ready to move forward, you've just lost your wife"

Rachel had known for many months how she felt about the tall, handsome captain of the Nathan James, something the events aboard the Vyerni had only served to confirm. She also knew how much the captain loved his wife and family, and had resolved never to show how she felt unless he was free to reciprocate. To put him in a position where he'd have to choose between her and Darien was a choice Rachel knew she'd loose and was unfair to them both. Darien's death had changed that, but she hadn't expected him to act on the feelings she'd suspected, no hoped he felt for her in return – it had caught her off guard if she was honest with herself.

"I know what I want, what I hope you want too, but I also need time...I'm trying to come to terms with Darien's death... it's so raw right now...god I'm making a mess of this" Chandler ran a hand through his short, grey hair in frustration, pacing the small space of her cabin. Rachel reached out a hand, touching his face, stepping into his personal space.

"If you're asking me to wait whilst you sort through your feelings, and deal with your loss, then yes Tom, I will wait...what we could have is worth that wait" Rachel said, caressing his face, her gaze locked with his.

Tom covered her tiny hand with his, taking the time to enjoy this small, unexpected intimacy. Before he could think better of it, he leaned in and kissed Rachel, brushing his lips against hers in a promise of something more

"Thank you Rachel, you won't regret it, I promise" Tom told her "I do want to explore this, and I hope you know I'm not selling you a line here"

"I know, Tom, and you're welcome" She replied "If this relationship is to have a chance, I need you to go into it wholehearted, we both deserve no less"

"See you tomorrow in the canteen for breakfast then?" Tom asked hopefully, smiling with genuine happiness, his thumb brushing the back of her hand absently. She nodded, curious to see where this might lead. Tom left Rachel's cabin deep in thought, checking once again for anyone who could see him leave, and misconstrue his visit. Tom didn't regret what he'd done, or asking Rachel to wait for him, but the loss of Darien was still so painful, it left him feeling more confused and conflicted than ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tom returned to his cabin still deep in thought over the day's events, learning Darien had died, that he'd been too late – felt like a kick in the head. They'd been together for nearly 20 years, had made every decision together even when he'd been away on deployment, it felt agonising to think of his life without Darien's calming presence. Add to that his realisation that his feelings for Rachel had become far deeper than he'd been aware of, left him feeling as if someone had yanked the proverbial rug from under his feet. He entered his cabin and collapsed on the sofa, his mind still whirring away.

"Penny for your thoughts son" Jed's voice startled Tom, suddenly aware of the man he hadn't even noticed was there, so lost in thought had he been.

"It's nothing Dad" Tom replied, watching his Dad shake his head – the old man had never been one to take no for an answer, especially about feelings. Where Tom played things close to his chest, Jed always laid the proverbial cards out on the table.

"That groan didn't sound like nothing Tom, and if you're going to be both Dad AND captain, you're going to have to start sharing, the world's changing – in more ways than one" Jed replied, his son was such a stubborn man. "I know you think I'm an interfering old busybody, but who else are you going to talk about this? Mike?"

"_This_, Dad?" Tom growled, wishing the old man would just leave it alone.

"Darien, Rachel, the kids, me, life" His father replied, fingering the letter he was holding "Darien is dead son, and yes, I DO know how that feels, I still miss your mother every day of my life – some days hurt worse than others, and I imagine right now you can't think of Darien not being part of your life without feeling like someone's sucker punched you in the gut- right?" Jed replied softly, tears threatening to spill over as he thought of his own wife, and his kind hearted daughter-in-law. Tom looked down at the floor, his own tears already coursing down his cheeks, wishing that his Dad wasn't so perceptive sometimes.

"Yeah, then I think of the kids...we made every decision together...how do I be Dad and Captain? This is why families aren't allowed on ships, I feel like someone is tearing me in half" Tom moaned, feeling overwhelmed by it all.

"Take one thing at a time – you'll learn to separate the two as you go along, as for having families on board, I imagine that's one change of many you and the command crew are going to have to make" Jed replied, squeezing his son's hand gently.

He didn't envy Tom one bit – since the Flu had hit, all the rules society had lived by had gone to hell. The crew of the Nathan James had to some extent been shielded from the mess the world had become, by their extended time at sea. Having come home, they'd suddenly been confronted by the realisation that the world they thought they were saving was gone. Tom and his command team were going to have to build a new society, starting with the Nathan James herself, and dispense with some of the rules they'd lived their entire careers by.

"Come again Dad? What changes?" Tom looked confused, although he had an idea where his father was going with this conversation.

"No fraternisation for a start – good chunks of your crew will have lost the only family members they have, the death toll has been immense son, from what little Intel I got from friends in the know the US population's been decimated, don't imagine any other countries did very much better" Jed told him "you're going to have to build your own society, and the rules will need adapting to this brave, new world we're living in now"

Tom nodded; it wasn't a new concept if he was honest with himself. He, Mike, Jeter, and several others, Rachel included, had discussed something similar in the wake of the news about Green and Foster's baby. Plus, having brought his own family on board, it would bring it up again in a roundabout way. Many crewmembers would either want to do the same, or start their own families, as they came to terms with the fact that the Nathan James family might be the only one they had left.

"Yeah, I know – it's come up already, but then we made port in Baltimore, and well...you know what happened next, there hasn't been time to discuss a sea change to rules and regs" Tom replied, knowing it was a discussion they were going to need to have soon, his father was right about changes being needed. It was then he noticed the letter his father was playing with, had been since this chat had begun.

"Dad, what's that you're holding? Is it for me?" Tom asked, pointing to the letter Jed held in his hands. Jed looked down at the letter before handing it over to Tom, who recognized the handwriting immediately.

"Darien wrote it before she passed away, made me promise to give it to you, she knew you'd come, never lost faith, anyway I'll leave you to read it" Jed replied as he stood and left Tom alone to read his wife's last words.

Tom stared at the letter, not certain if he had the courage to read these last words, deal with the memories they would inevitably bring. Yet she'd chosen to devote her last hours to writing this letter, the least he could do is read it he thought to himself, and tore open the letter, and began to read.

"_My dearest Tom,_

_If you're reading this letter, then I didn't make it - I tried to hang on, I really did, but I'm so, so tired. I know that you'll come home to us, and I wish could've been there to see you one more time, but it's not to be my darling._

_I need you to promise me something Tom, I need you to keep that promise you made to me not to wallow in grief if one of us should die, I just never thought it'd be me. I know that you won't want to think of it my love, but I don't want to be the cause of you missing out on a second chance at happiness. We were so lucky dearest – if a second chance comes along, don't bypass it Tom, so few of us get a first chance to love, let alone a second one. Promise me also you'll raise our children to be good people, Tom, and don't let them forget me. So if you find someone else, make sure they'll love you and the kids the way I did – there's so much about you all to love._

_It's getting harder to write this, and Jed's got the car ready for the drive to Baltimore, he heard over the short wave radio that someone has a treatment for the Flu there. It may be too late for me, but not for Jed and the kids._

_So good bye Tom, and thank you, I've never once had cause to regret marrying you, or the wonderful life we had together, our children – I would do it all again, in a heartbeat._

_I love you Thomas Chandler,_

_Your wife,_

_Darien xx_

By the time Tom had read the last words, the tears were flowing down his cheeks again. He missed her more than ever, but whilst he knew what she'd written was the truth, making good on at least one of those promises Darien had asked for was going to take time, for all of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It had been almost two months since they'd left Baltimore, two months since he'd lost Darien, and to say it had been difficult was an understatement,. Some days he could manage with the pain, it was like a paper cut to his soul, nagging, painful, but bearable. Other days it was all he could do to make it through the day without breaking down – it was the nights that were the worst.

When they'd been searching for the cure, he could allay the lack of Darien's physical presence with the hope, the belief, that they'd be reunited soon, that it wouldn't be forever. Now that he knew she was dead, Tom found himself missing her physical presence more than ever. His responsibilities as a father, finding a role for his own father aboard ship, was what filled the days, but the only thing that got him through the nights was Rachel's presence. She'd found him wandering the corridors of the Nathan James one night when it had been her turn to cover night duty in sickbay, shocked at how lost and bewildered he looked.

Rachel had managed to drag Tom back to sickbay and persuaded him to lie down on the cot the medical staff used for naps during their breaks on nights. Rachel never told him what she'd done to persuade Rios to keep her off night duty, but after that night she would drop by from sickbay, ostensibly to visit the children, who had taken readily to Rachel and the calm, unconditional affection she gave so easily. Jed too had taken to Rachel, finding in her someone who actually enjoyed playing poker – and had proven to be quite the card sharp, another layer Tom had found himself uncovering. After everyone else had gone to bed, Rachel would somehow persuade Tom to sleep, curling up next to him, providing the physical presence he so desperately needed. Nothing had happened between them, both intent on honouring Tom's need to work through his grief, and as strange an arrangement as it was, it seemed to work. Jed and the children too had benefited from Rachel's steady presence in their lives; she had become someone they could take their problems to, unconsciously aware of Tom's struggle to cope, and not wanting to add to the burden.

Slowly, over the weeks, Tom began to heal, and as the months went by he became more and more aware that he no longer needed Rachel's presence to just get through the night, but had begun to crave it because he needed it as a man. She'd stopped being a human comfort blanket craved by a grieving heart, but as the woman he recognised he was falling more in love with every passing day. It was crazy, he reflected. They'd shared the occasional hug, a brief caress, even a few snatched kisses – but no more than that. Perhaps that was how he'd ended up lying next to the most gorgeous woman aboard the Nathan James (in his opinion) suffering from the worst case of frustration he'd ever felt in his life. Having asked her to wait for him, and now having got to the point where he felt ready to move their relationship forward, Tom felt paralysed – how the hell did you go about seducing your own girlfriend?

Ironically, it was a piece of shrubbery that helped move things along – specifically a piece of Holly. They'd managed to locate Thorwald's contact in Maine, who had put them in touch with further contacts at Portsmouth Naval Shipyard, located on the Maine/New Hampshire border. They'd managed to repair the damage inflicted in Baltimore, and the locals, along with the remaining base staff had even managed to rig a makeshift lab for Rachel to begin mass producing the cure. The Nathan James wasn't equipped for mass production, as Rachel had pointed out several times before, so when Rachel found amongst the locals a group of college kids who, prior to the Pandemic, had been Microbiology/Pre-med majors, she managed to fashion them into a more than capable production team. She was still living aboard the ship, Tom wouldn't countenance anything else, but thus far it was working with Rachel spending much of her days in the lab, before returning to the ship, and the Chandlers, at night.

It was now Christmas, and both Sam and Ashley had demanded a Christmas tree and a Holly wreath – a demand seconded surprisingly by the Nathan James' crew. Mike, Jeter, Tex, and Rachel had eagerly supported it, pointing out how good it would be for crew morale, so he'd given in. It gave him the perfect excuse to begin seducing Rachel, a task he had taken to planning as if it were a top secret military exercise. Ashley hadn't needed much excuse to hang a sprig of Holly in the Wardroom seeing as Tom and Rachel had taken the opportunity to order a late meal for the remaining Chandler clan, fortunately Bacon was feeling generous, it was Christmas Eve. Having cleared away the dishes from the evening meal Tom had managed to find the two of them "caught" under the Holly sprig.

"Well, will you look at that – can't break Christmas traditions now, can we?" he'd commented, grinning down at her. Rachel just smiled, she knew darn well it was no accident he'd trapped her under the Holly, she too had been aware of the change in their relationship. Just like Tom, she'd had no idea how to move them forward from their current impasse - until now.

Tom cradled her face between his hands, brushing his thumb over her lips, creating delicious little shocks that coursed through Rachel's body. He gently threaded his fingers through her silky locks and kissed her, running his tongue along her lips, pleading for entrance. She granted it eagerly, allowing him to explore her mouth, and deepening the kiss, slipping one arm around her slender waist, pulling her against him. It was only the need for air, that and the wolf whistles from his father and son, not to mention Ashley's amused giggles, that drove the pair apart, slowly becoming aware of their surroundings once more.

"Merry Christmas sweetheart," Tom murmured "Can we talk later? Once everyone has gone to bed?"

"Merry Christmas Tom, and yes, let's talk later" Rachel replied softly, smiling up at him.

Tom led her back into the lounge to share the remainder of Christmas Eve, keeping his arm possessively around her waist.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**First off, thank you to Starfoxtwin & MorningGlory2 for being such great Beta's & it's been a blast getting to know you both. Second, this chapter is definitely rated M, so if you don't like reading that sort of stuff, then read no further! **

It was incredible, Tom mused, that he could muster a crew of 216 sailors, yet two excited children could have him in knots! It had taken he, Jed, and Rachel nearly an hour to get Ashley and Sam into bed, they were so wound up from the day's events.

It had been a tight squeeze, finding somewhere for his family to sleep – the Captains staterooms were generous, but they had never been designed for four people living there on a permanent basis. Still, with Quincy's family to be accommodated, along with Danny and Kara's soon-to-be growing family, there was little alternative. It certainly made intimacy between Tom and Rachel somewhat problematic, but they'd finally managed to grab some precious moments alone. Looking over at Rachel, he extended a hand to her, leading her into the bedroom and closing the door.

"Rachel, can we talk...about us?" Tom said softly, trying not to sound so damned nervous. He didn't understand how he could make stirring speeches to the crew, face down crazy Russian admirals threatening nuclear Armageddon, yet one petite British doctor had him feeling like he was a plebe again at the Academy!

"Yes Tom, we can talk about ...us, I don't bite you know – well not unless you ask" Rachel replied, smiling at him saucily. Tom stared at her for a moment, before bursting out laughing. They were both laughing so hard they eventually collapsed on the bed, grinning at each other like a pair of loons.

"God Rachel, only you could come up with a line like that!" Tom grinned at her, brushing a kiss against her forehead.

"Broke the ice though! You looked like you were going to combust!" Rachel giggled, snuggling into his arms; she loved it when he held her.

"What I wanted to say is...oh hell... I'm falling in love with you Rachel...you're what's got me through the last few months, and I find myself wanting you as more than just a friend, but don't misunderstand me, I love that sometimes we can just...talk, be together, enjoy each other's company," Tom said "but I want more Rachel, and I have to think of the kids. I need someone who will be around for the long haul...I know that may not be what you expected when I asked you to wait for me but..."

Rachel placed her finger over his lips, just as she had all those months ago on the deck of the Nathan James. Her heart had done somersaults at his words, she knew she loved him, had loved him for so long, had never thought for one moment her dreams might come true.

"Tom, I've loved every moment of our time together, just being able to talk, spend time together, and I love your children – how could I not? I love your rascal of a father, but most of all Tom I love you, so much – I'm in this for the long haul too, never doubt that" Rachel replied, and snaking her hand round the back of his neck, she pulled him in for a long, slow open mouthed kiss, just as she had all those months ago aboard the Vyerni.

This time, there was none of the frantic urgency, but a gradual, heated passion that began to build as they started to explore each other's bodies. Tom drew Rachel down onto the bed, lightly caressing her breasts with gentle, feather light touches, causing Rachel to arch into his touch, moaning into his mouth, a sound that was music to Tom's ears. Slowly, he began to unbutton Rachel's shirt, pulling her into a sitting position as he slipped it tenderly from her shoulders, stroking her bare skin as he did so. Just as before, the need for oxygen drove them apart, giving Rachel the opportunity to tug off Tom's t-shirt, smirking as she did so, well it really wasn't fair she was the only one flashing the flesh as it were!

Tom caught the little smirk, liking this playful side of the normally oh-so-serious doctor; she really was a woman of many layers, his beloved Rachel. He began to trail a series of kisses across her jaw and neck, biting down and soothing the sting with his lips, sucking the bite gently. The action caused Rachel to gasp softly, before tilting her head back a little, allowing him greater access, an invitation he took up eagerly. He made quick work of her bra, tossing it to the floor to join their shirts, as he returned his attention to Rachel's luscious body, tracing her nipples with his thumbs before replacing his thumbs with his lips. The action drew another throaty moan from Rachel, her hands burying themselves in his short, cropped hair, cradling his head as he repeated the action on its twin. Just as he was about to take his explorations lower, there was a loud knock on the door, causing both Tom and Rachel to spring apart like two guilty teenagers caught making out by their parents.

"Who is it?" Tom growled, not bothering to hide his frustration, as he and Rachel hurriedly redressed themselves.

"It's me Daddy; I don't feel so good," Sam called back, "my tummy hurts real bad"

"We'll be out shortly Sammy, hold on little man" Rachel called back, scooting off the bed, trying to dress quickly, rearranging her hair so she didn't look as if she'd just been making out with the boy's father. Tom stood up and followed Rachel out of the bedroom, to see a very miserable looking Sam standing outside.

"It's probably all that candy you munched after dinner buddy, I did tell you not to eat so much" Tom told his son, ruffling the boy's hair. Rachel bent down and hugged the miserable looking child, whilst looking up at Tom ruefully. Somehow she didn't think they'd be resuming their amorous activities anytime soon, not if the look on Sam's face was any indicator.

Rachel's prediction proved all too accurate, as both she and Tom were up most of the night with Sam, only getting some much needed sleep sometime in the wee hours of the morning. They collapsed into bed together, both too tired for anything more amorous that hold one another, they were both exhausted, and knew the children would be up early Christmas Day, sick or not!

This particular Christmas proved to be one of the happiest Rachel had ever experienced, the Chandler clan welcomed her with open arms, quite happy with Tom's decision to begin "dating" Rachel and bring her into the family fold. Darien's loss had hit them all hard, and Rachel's gentle, steady presence, the way she gave her love without reservation was something they had all come to need and enjoy. She didn't try to replace Darien, or try to be someone she wasn't – she was just their Rachel, and they loved her for it. After the festivities were over, Tom and Rachel took the opportunity to resume their explorations of the previous evening, as Rachel found herself gently pinned to the wall of what had now become "their" bedroom. Rachel had to smother yet another moan of desire as Tom's lips trailed down her body, dear lord but the man was talented with his mouth she thought hazily.

"Rachel...if you don't want to take this further... you need to say," Tom said breathlessly, praying she didn't say no. Rachel stared at the man currently driving her wild with passion – was he kidding?

"Tom, darling...if you stop now, I just might have to beat you senseless, and have my wicked way with you anyway," She pulled him towards her and kissed him fiercely, just to make her point clear.

"Thank God for that" Tom replied breathlessly, when they both came up for air. Before either could go any further, there was loud, frantic knocking at the cabin door that had the couple staring at each other in disbelief. Rachel burrowed her face into the nape of Tom's neck, smothering a scream of outright frustration.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Tom groaned, sharing her frustration – it felt like a damn conspiracy!

"What is it, son?" they heard Jed answer the door, hoping Tom's father could discourage whoever it was. They heard Danny's voice answer back and his words made their hearts drop in fright.

"Hi Mr Chandler, I wondered if Dr Scott was with you? Kara's not well, she's concerned - no terrified she's going to lose the baby, " Danny replied "She's had back pain all day, forget morning sickness, more like all day sickness, We're both out of our minds with worry"

"Hang on there, son, I'll go get Rachel – I'll tell her to meet you both in sickbay shall I?" Jed proposed, feeling pity for both couples – he knew Tom and Rachel had been hoping for some much needed "me time", as did he; they needed it, and Jed liked the pretty British doctor, she was good for his son! Seeing the fear on Danny's face made him sympathise with the young man and his Kara; they were a sweet couple. In the bedroom, Rachel looked up at Tom, knowing she had to go – she pulled Tom in for a quick kiss, and then darted out of the room, praying Kara was wrong.

"Let's go Danny – Tom, I'll be back as soon as I can, thank you both for a wonderful day" Rachel said softly as she steered Danny out of the captain's quarters, and on to sickbay.

Again, it was several hours later before Rachel and Tom were reunited, and once more too tired for anything but some much needed sleep wrapped in each other's arms. Sat on the sofa later that morning, Tom realised in their exhaustion he hadn't asked how Kara, Danny, and their baby were faring – praying their newest crewmember was still on his/her way!

"Kara ok? The baby?" Tom asked a sleepy Rachel worriedly, his forehead creased in concern.

"They're both fine, it was a kidney infection, a bad one she really should've sought help over sooner that was causing the back pain and sickness, but with treatment, they should be fine" Rachel replied, feeling relieved herself. She'd become quite close to the young couple since Kara had asked her to monitor her pregnancy and was actually enjoying practicing practical medicine as opposed to the research she'd become involved in over the last few years.

"Thank god! I feared the worst last night, but I knew you'd have your hands full" Tom said " the 5 weeks Darien and I spent when Sam was in NICU was one of the most stressful experiences we'd ever had, I've never felt so helpless, I felt for Danny"

"Sam was premature?" Rachel asked; slightly startled "I didn't know"

"Yeah, 5 weeks – and with a 3 year old toddler as well – I think that's when I went grey!" Tom laughed, running his hand through his close cropped hair. Rachel joined him, thinking privately she liked his grey hair, made him look distinguished. Her expression suddenly sobered, thinking of their abortive efforts to move their relationship forward.

"Tom, what are we going to do? Every time we try to...move forward it feels like something gets in the way" Rachel said wistfully "I know we live on a destroyer, I know we have a family, but god what I wouldn't give for just one night alone, no interruptions, no nothing!"

Tom smiled at the beautiful woman next to him – her words touched him more than he could say. It wasn't just that she clearly wanted to be intimate with him, loved him, but the words "_we have a family"_ told him she felt part of the Chandler clan, that was vital. He'd meant what he'd said, whomever he brought into his life now _had_ to be willing to take on Sam, Ashley, and his Dad – anything else was unacceptable. Rachel had taken on that role with the same easy grace, warmth of heart, and intelligence she did everything else. Some thought her a little aloof, standoffish – but Tom had realised over the months she'd been onboard that you when you looked past the front she put up, there was someone very special behind it. This led him to the realisation that the developing friendship between them that had slowly grown into something more, something stronger and so precious.

"I have a suggestion, if you two love birds are willing to hear it" a voice broke through their musings. They both swung round to see who it was, and neither was too surprised to see Jed smiling conspiratorially at them.

"Alright Dad – what are you thinking?" Tom looked over at his father, not quite sure what the old man could have in mind.

"Well, see I had a good chat with the base commander over at Portsmouth before the holidays, turns out he's an old friend of mine from way back – nice guy Pete" Jed replied, holding up a hand to forestall Tom's comments "there's an apartment on the base, used to be kept for visiting bigwigs. As there aren't any of those anymore, it's empty right now. Pretty sure Pete would let you have it for a quick break, say ohhh New Year's Eve?"

Tom and Rachel exchanged glances, the idea had merit both had to admit – the crew were planning, with permission of the command staff, a big party for New Year's. The feeling had been after the events of the last year, especially the debacle in Baltimore that the crew needed something to look forward to, to celebrate. It would be oh so easy to sneak away for a rendezvous – with a little help from certain quarters.

"Dad – thanks -that's a great idea, if can you mind the kids?" Tom smiled, grateful this time for his father's interference. Jed nodded, he knew he was meddling a little – but that was a father's prerogative he thought to himself.

"What about the crew though, Tom?" Rachel asked, knowing he wouldn't want to leave the ship without leadership for too long.

"Leave that to me sweetheart, just meet me on the aft deck at midnight" Tom grinned back conspiratorially.

It took some careful planning, he was going to owe Mike several shifts worth of cover, his XO had extracted a hefty price for covering Tom's absence and bridge shifts, but it was worth it Tom decided. It felt like planning a military strategy; who knew planning a seduction could demand such planning, he thought to himself laughing inwardly. Still, as Rachel herself had pointed out, they lived on a destroyer and had a young family, neither of which were conducive to romance, and that was before you got to the now retired no fraternisation rule! Jed had proven correct, the base commander had been more than willing to allow Tom and Rachel the use of the VIP apartments, the Nathan James presence had deterred some of the less savoury groups currently roaming the eastern seaboard. Not to mention the fact that Rachel's vaccine had saved lives, all of which amounted to some useful collateral.

Tom and his crew had been surprised to find the naval base still standing, particularly after the deliberate vandalism and wanton destruction they'd seen at Fort Dietrich. The former base commander had explained that due to the close relationship he'd managed to forge with the town's mayor and her council, the base staff and townspeople had banded together to share staff and resources. It had made practical sense as both had been decimated by the virus, and had been anxious to avoid the looting and rioting that had been seen in too many other cities all over the US, or the world for that matter. For the Nathan James and her crew, Portsmouth had been a welcome, and this time genuinely safe, harbour – somewhere to refuel, recharge, and make more valuable allies in a world gone mad.

It felt like forever, but finally the night of the New Years Eve party arrived, and the anticipation had begun to feel like an itch under the skin that needed scratching desperately. The crew had been pleased to see the Captain and Dr Scott arrive together, apparently a couple – a fact that led to murmurs of approval. Both Tom and Rachel were held in high esteem, and had won the crews respect with their actions over the last year. More than a few had watched on as Rachel had supported Tom through his grief and felt they deserved the happiness they had apparently found with one another.

Having left the party, Rachel and Tom took one of the RHIb's over to Portsmouth base and quickly entered the apartment, closing the door, well aware that this night marked a sea change of their relationship. Tom drew Rachel into his arms, and kissed her slowly, savouring the taste of her, the way her body felt pressed against him. Rachel began to undress him as he did so, taking a sensual pleasure in the feel of bare skin under her fingertips, caressing him as she removed each layer of clothing. He grinned at the satisfied smile on her face; she looked for all the world like the cat that had well and truly got the cream!

As they separated, Tom stepped away from Rachel and held out his hand, leading her into the bedroom. He trailed a series of soft kisses down her jaw, her neck, delighting in the soft, breathless little moans she was emitting. He then turned Rachel around, and drew down the zipper of the beautiful Ivory dress she was wearing, placing a small kiss down her spine as he did so. Rachel closed her eyes, mewling in pleasure at the erotic sensations his touch was creating. She'd always known he was a passionate man, but it would seem he was also a highly tactile man, and she loved being the recipient of that touch. Rachel felt him stand up behind her, and begin stroking her body, caressing her breasts tenderly, moving his hands lower over her stomach and hips, everywhere but where she wanted his questing fingers to touch.

"Tom...please...," Rachel gasped, her body writhing under his touch.

"Please what Rachel," Tom asked, watching the emotions play over her face in the floor length mirror that stood next to the bed "Tell me what you want, show me."

Rachel caught his gaze in the mirror, she'd never been particularly voyeuristic, but as she guided his hand between her legs, watching him touch her folds, she decided she'd never seen anything so sensual as watching Tom touch her so intimately.

"Watch, Rachel...watch as I touch you, tell me what you like," He groaned, as turned on as she was by the titillating visions in the mirror. Tom's gaze locked with Rachel's as his fingers began stroking her clit, watching as she arched into his touch

"More...I want more," Rachel gasped. She'd never been so turned on in her life" I ...I want your mouth there"

Tom stepped back and walked around her, his gaze never leaving her, until he stood in front of her. Hands on her shoulders, Tom guided Rachel backward until her legs bumped the edge of the bed.

"Sit... please," he growled, his voice rough with desire. Rachel did as he asked, watching as he knelt in front of her. He draped her legs over both of his shoulders, opening her to his hungry gaze. Rachel couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight of Tom kneeling in front of her, going down on her. Rachel could feel the scream bubbling up in her throat from the almost overwhelming pleasure he was giving her. She was so close to the edge, he could see it, feel it and he had no intention of allowing her to go over the edge without him.

Slowly, he pushed her gently further onto the bed and positioned himself between her legs, lining himself up with her entrance before sliding inside her warm, welcoming heat. Rachel let out a husky moan, savouring the delicious sensation of feeling filled surrounding her. Tom withdrew almost completely out, before thrusting back inside her, setting a slow leisurely rhythm that had them both moaning with passion, delighting in their sensual lovemaking. Rachel opened her eyes to see Tom watching her, his intense blue eyes darkening with the desire he felt for her - the sensations she felt were enough to make her toes curl, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Tom could feel her walls quivering around him, squeezing him as he thrust harder, triggering their mutual release that left them both gasping with its intensity.

Gently he withdrew from her and pulled her into his arms, kissing her tenderly as the aftershocks rippled through them, savouring the sensation of being alone together. They both knew they'd have to return to the Nathan James, and to the jobs that had brought them together in the first place, but tonight was for them, a chance to just be Tom and Rachel.


	6. Chapter 6

** Once again, thank you for all your lovely reviews; they are music to these authors' ears! That they come from some very polished, talented writers makes me very happy indeed, truthfully thank you to anyone who took the time to review; it's great to know people like my work – cheers! This chapter will also be slightly M, so usual warnings apply - and now, on with the story! **

**Chapter 6**

It was hard to work out what had woken him, Tom mused– the bright winter sunshine streaming through the curtains of the apartment, or the sensual exploration Rachel was currently subjecting him to. Truth be told, Tom was enjoying it immensely, her touch was like the caress of a summer breeze over his already sensitive skin, and he loved way Rachel paid particular attention to his erogenous zones – every single one! When her lips began following those questing fingers lower and lower, Tom let out a moan of pleasure, alerting Rachel that her sleeping lover was awake. She looked up from her position just above his waist, and flashed Tom a cheeky grin – she wouldn't would she? The look in her eyes, and the feel of her warm mouth surrounding his already hardened member let Tom know that Rachel most definitely would do exactly that – licking and sucking slowly, paying attention to all the right places. He and Darien had enjoyed a healthy sex life, they had two children to prove it, but Darien had never been particularly comfortable with oral sex, either giving or receiving it. Rachel on the other hand appeared to have no problem with either one, and given her passionate nature, Tom thought he shouldn't be surprised. The sensation of her mouth on his most private parts, and the sight of her going down on him was something he'd never forget, the pleasure she was giving him was almost painful in its intensity.

"Rachel, please... stop", Tom panted breathlessly "otherwise, this is going to be over very ...quickly... I want to be inside you when...I...come". He was already so close; he could feel his release building like a coiled spring inside him. Rachel ceased her actions and before Tom could move, crawled up his body, and impaled herself on his erect member and looked down at him, one eyebrow cocked. Then she began to ride him in a slow, sensual rhythm, Tom thought he'd never seen anything so beautiful. He quickly pulled himself into a sitting position and pulled her in for a slow, sweet kiss, savouring the delicious friction of flesh on flesh. This was what they'd waited for, the simple act of loving one another, taking pleasure in each other's touch. Tom knew part of him would always love Darien, but his heart was ready to move on with Rachel, and build a future together. Tom watched the expressions play over Rachel's face, watching as her release washed over her, taking him with her.

As they lay spent in each other's arms, Rachel propped herself up, resting her chin on his chest, tracing lazy patterns over his skin.

"Do we have to go back?" She asked "I know, we can't stay but it's a nice daydream."

Tom chuckled, she was right; it was a daydream, a tempting one at that, especially when it looked like Rachel.

"Sweetheart, I'd love nothing more, but you're right – reality beckons", He replied "But I promise this won't be the last night we spend together, I love you too much to let that happen."

"Love you too Tom, thank you for arranging this, it was...beautiful," Rachel replied, snuggling into his arms again.

They took their time dressing, neither wanting to end their little idyll, but both knowing that neither could turn their backs on the ship; the crew that had become home and family to them. They walked back to the RhiB in companionable silence, both lost in their memories of the wonderful night they'd spent in each other's arms. All too soon they were back aboard the destroyer, with Tom due on the bridge to relieve Mike, whilst Rachel headed back to the captain's quarters where she was greeted by a very excited Sam and Ashley, eager to tell her all about _their_ New Years Eve. They were thrilled that Jed had allowed them to stay up and attend the ship's New Year's party as a treat, and Rachel loved sharing their childish excitement; she remembered the first time _her_ parents had allowed her to stay up late.

As she listened to their stories, Rachel reflected on the past year, wondering what exactly the future would hold for them all, especially children like Sam and Ashley. The world they all knew had gone, and after witnessing the events in Baltimore, there were times she wondered whether what they had fought to save was worth preserving. Rachel wasn't normally a pessimistic person, and despite the truly despicable people they'd met in Baltimore, there had been just as many courageous, worthwhile individuals – Thorwald's for example. The man had fought hard alongside the Nathan James's crew to free it from Granderson's thugs, and was determined to aid as many as possible now said thugs were gone. Hopefully, between the likes of Thorwald and the Nathan James, they could rebuild what was left of the old world into a better future for the likes of Sam, Ashley, and any children she and Tom might have. Rachel cast a look at Jed, who was looking a little tired from all the exertions and looking after two excitable children. Everyone tended to forget for all his determination, the events of the last few months had taken its toll on him too.

"Jed, why don't you have an early night, love? I'll see the children to bed, you look done in," Rachel said softly, a gentle smile accompanying her words.

"You sure, honey? I can't say I wouldn't be grateful and the kids love spending time with you – can't say I blame them or Tom, if I was 20 years younger..." Jed replied grinning cheekily. Rachel just laughed, swatting him softly on the arm. She really loved the old rascal - you just never knew what he'd say next!

Jed returned her smile and hugged the children, bidding them to behave for Rachel as he took a much appreciated break. He loved his family, and would do anything for them, but he'd be lying if he said it wasn't hard work trying to raise children at his age. It was one of the many reasons he'd encouraged Tom and Rachel's growing relationship, the children needed a stable maternal influence and he wasn't getting any younger, he reflected. Rachel was making a niche for herself in their family unit, and Jed was more than happy to encourage it – she was good for them all.

Over the next few months Tom proved to be as good as his word, spending as many nights together as schedules and children would allow. Rachel herself spent much of her time with Tom and his family, to the point where Jed remarked one evening she might as well move in with them, she was hardly using her own cabin and half her stuff was here anyway! Rachel just blushed and said they'd see – she and Tom had yet to discuss such a move. Tom refrained from commenting, but his Dad was right, Rachel spent so much of her off duty time with him and the family, and it was perhaps long past time they made it official. He'd been serious when he'd said to Rachel he wanted a long term, permanent relationship – to him that meant marriage, kids, the whole nine yards. Whilst Tom didn't doubt her love for him, somewhere in her past, he sensed someone had badly hurt Rachel on a personal level. Add being sent away from her only remaining parent after the death of her mother to that had made Rachel fiercely independent and cautious with whom she gave her heart to. Tom didn't want to rush things, preferring to set a slower pace that Rachel was comfortable with. Still, that didn't mean he didn't want her to be a more permanent fixture in his and the children's lives, moving in with them was one more step towards that goal. Once the children had gone to bed, and Jed had turned in for the night, he decided to broach the subject with Rachel, praying she'd say yes!

"Rachel, can we talk for a moment? Please?" Tom asked, pulling a willing Rachel into his arms.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Rachel replied, enjoying the feeling of being held by him, it made her feel safe, wanted.

"Would you consider moving in with me, with us I mean?" He said, trying to keep the nervousness from his voice "It's something I've been wanting to ask for a while; I just didn't want to rush you."

Rachel buried her face in his chest, trying to gather her thoughts – she wanted to say yes, wanted it so badly it scared her. She'd always kept her own place, making sure she had a bolt hole in case things went south relationship-wise. Tom was the first person in a long time that had broken through the reserve, the wall she hid her heart behind. Even the feelings she'd had for Alexander, the reporter she'd been dating prior to the outbreak, hadn't been enough to consider moving in together. Rachel took a deep breath, and looked back up at his anxious face – she loved him so much, how could she not say yes? They'd been through so much together and faced so many challenges, he'd never let her down – even when he'd had his doubts, he'd supported her.

"Yes Tom, I will - as long as the children are ok with it, I'll move in with you," Rachel said softly, reaching up to seal her words with a tender kiss.

"I'll speak to them tomorrow and if they say yes, as I'm sure they will - would the end of the week be too soon?" Tom asked a hopeful smile on his face. Rachel laughed, once he'd made up his mind over something, Tom Chandler was relentless in his pursuit of it, it was quite something to be the focus of that determination, and she found she liked it.

"As long as they say yes, then that would fine, like your father said, half my things are here already," Rachel commented, "Now, as I haven't seen you all day, how about we take this somewhere more...private, hmm?"Knowing that was as far as he'd get tonight, Tom nodded and allowed her to pull him into the bedroom.

The following day Tom took the opportunity to speak to the children alone, Rachel being on the night shift that evening. Ashley and Sam had taken to Rachel readily, and to all appearances adored her, but Tom wanted them to feel that their opinions on such a huge change to their family unit mattered.

"Ash, Sam – can you come here a minute? I have something I need to ask you guys," Tom said, motioning the two children over to the sofa.

"Sure Dad, what's up?" Ashley replied, wondering if this was about what Grandpa had said to Rachel yesterday.

"I was wondering about how you guys would feel about Rachel moving in with us," Tom replied "I've asked her but we both felt it was important to ask you two how you felt."

Ashley and Sam glanced over at one another, both of them loved Rachel dearly and had very much appreciated that she'd never tried to take their mother's place, even encouraged them to talk about her when they needed to. Having Rachel around felt more like a normal family, and filled a hole they both knew had been there since their mother had passed away.

"That'd be ok Dad – right Sammy?" Ashley said, looking to her brother for confirmation.

"Yeah, Dad -that's ok, we love Rachel too," Sam replied, smiling shyly.

Tom opened his arms to the two children, who dived in for a family hug; he was so full of love for his two children. They'd been through so much with losing their mother, the siege at Baltimore – he'd never been so proud of them both.

"Thanks kids, I love you both and it means a lot that you approve – we both want you to be happy with any changes we make to this family," Tom told them, kissing them both on the forehead.

"It's ok Dad - Mom told us that we were really loveable and it was ok to love them back, you know... if you found someone else," Sam said innocently, remembering his mother's words the night she'd passed away.

"What do you mean Sam?" Tom asked, curious to know what Darien had said to the children.

"She said we were really loveable, Dad, and that it was ok to love someone else, if you ever found someone" Ashley piped up, "She knew she wasn't...going to...make it, she made us promise not to use her as an excuse not to...I think she'd like Rachel, Dad." Ashley hugged her father back, not trusting herself to say anymore.

Tom swallowed hard, sending a silent thank you to his deceased wife, yet again she'd thought of others, even in her last hours. It was typical of her really; her generosity of spirit and kind heart had been one of the many qualities that had drawn him to Darien in the first place.

"Are you both okay if Rachel moves in at the end of the week, or is that too soon?" He asked, waiting silently for their reaction. Sam and Ashley both nodded in unison, a reaction that delighted Tom, his kids were his world, a world that was about to get slightly bigger.

**One month later**

Tom walked into the cabin to the sound of someone being violently ill and looking around the room, he could see only one person missing – Rachel. It was Ashley who confirmed it as she ran over to her father and hugged him, a worried look on her face.

"Hey princess, what's got you looking so worried?" Tom asked her, giving her a reassuring hug back.

"Rachel's really poorly Dad – that's the third time she's been sick since she got home, is she okay, Daddy?" Ashley replied, still worried despite her father's reassuring tone.

"Sweetie, I'm sure she's fine, but I'll go check on her, okay? Try not to worry," he told his daughter, still not sure himself what was wrong.

Tom had noticed Rachel hadn't been herself of late; she'd been increasingly tired, and then there was the nausea, though despite this, she actually appeared to be gaining weight. He hadn't wanted to mention it to Ashley, but Rachel had been suffering this sickness over the last few mornings, but this was the first time it had lasted all day. Tom strolled into the bedroom, knocking softly on the bathroom door – he had a fair idea what might be "wrong" with Rachel, he just wondered if she'd worked it out for herself yet.

"Rachel, honey – you okay in there?" He called out, waiting for her reply.

"I've been better, love, be out in a moment" Rachel called back, quickly washing her face and swilling her mouth, she didn't want to worry Tom or Ashley.

Rachel stepped out into the bedroom and hugged Tom. Truthfully she was glad to see him, what she needed to do next wasn't something she wanted to do alone.

"Sweetheart, what's up? Ash said you've been sick several times this evening, and if we're being honest, you've been under the weather for a while now, true?" Tom said, brushing a tender kiss across her forehead in reassurance.

"I...Tom, I think I'm pregnant, I know we didn't plan for this, but..." Rachel stopped, not quite sure what to say next.

"I had a feeling that might be the case, been there before remember?" He replied, squeezing her shoulders in reassurance "Don't look so worried! If there's another Chandler on the way, then that's fine – we made this baby together, and I'll be right with you all the way, okay?"

Rachel burst into tears. She was so worried about telling him; that he loved her she had no doubts, and since she'd moved in with him and the children, things had been going well. Still, they'd not discussed any additions to their family, and it looked as if Mother Nature had taken that decision well and truly out of their hands. Tom cradled her in his arms, rocking her gently, rubbing her back reassuringly.

"Hey, no tears sweetheart – we may not have planned this, but don't ever think it's unwelcome!" Tom told her, "I love you and any baby we have together will be just as loved, okay?" Rachel gave him a watery smile; she should've known he'd react like this. Fatherhood was something he was a natural at, and a huge part of her was delighted at the thought of having a child with him.

"I haven't confirmed it yet, I need to go and see Doctor Rios, get the blood tests, and arrange an ultrasound, but I wanted you there, it's your baby too, if there is one" Rachel returned, returning the embrace, taking comfort as she always did in the security and strength of his arms.

Suddenly, there was a cacophony of childish voices as Ashley, followed by Sam, who had just returned from visiting Danny and Admiral Halsey, rushed into the bedroom.

"Whoa there, gang! Where's there fire?" Tom laughed, as the children surrounded them both, demanding to know what was wrong with Rachel. Jed ambled in after the two worried children, his face creased in concern.

"Look, it's alright, Rachel isn't ill, but we do need to talk to you guys," Tom told them, "Let's take this into the living room, and we'll let you know what's going on."

"Okay, Daddy," The children chorused, Jed nodded his head in agreement, shepherding the children out of the room.

Tom turned to Rachel, who had managed to compose herself and offered her his arm, as they walked back into the living room together. The sight that faced them would've been funny if the trio facing them hadn't looked so upset and worried. Rachel's heart went out to them, after seeing Darien fall ill and die, of course any sickness in a family member would worry them!

"Before you all panic, I'm not dying and I'm not ill – I'm ...well...pregnant...possibly" Rachel stated hesitantly, watching the expressions on their faces transform from worry to surprise, then happiness. Sam was the first to speak, a hopeful look on his earnest face.

"Does that mean I won't be the youngest anymore?" he asked. Rachel walked over and knelt down in front of him.

"Yes, sweetie – you'd be his or her big brother, how would you feel about that?" she asked. Sam's face broke into a huge smile as he hugged Rachel.

"That's so cool! "He crowed "Isn't it cool Ash, I'm not the youngest anymore!"

"Yeah Squirt, it is cool" Ashley smiled, relieved the woman she'd come to love like a second mother wasn't sick; watching her own mother getting sick and dying had been enough. She joined her brother in hugging Rachel; Sam was right, it _was_ cool to have another baby in the family.

"Congratulations son – that's wonderful news!" Jed grinned "Have you seen the doctor yet? How far along is Rachel?"

"No Dad, not yet – I've only just found out myself," Tom replied, laughing "That's our next step, confirm the pregnancy and see how far along she is."

"Tom, maybe we should do that now – make sure I really am pregnant," Rachel said, as she stood and moved over to Tom's side.

Rachel felt relieved that the news had gone over so well, now she just wanted to know everything was okay, that her baby, _their _baby, was healthy. Tom nodded; he could see the concerned expression on her face and knew Rachel wouldn't be content until they knew everything was okay.

"Dad, would you look after the kids whilst we go and see if Doc Rios is free?" Tom asked his father, who smiled and waved them on their way.

Tom and Rachel made their way quietly down to sickbay, hoping that it would be empty – neither was ready to share their news with anyone but family just yet. Fortunately for them, Rios was alone, and looked up with interest when he saw who had entered his sickbay.

"Captain, Rachel, what brings you down here?" Rios enquired, curious; He knew Rachel wasn't due for her shift in sickbay until the following day, and it took pain of death usually to get Tom Chandler into sickbay – for any reason!

"Carlos, I need you to run a blood test on me" Rachel said quietly, sitting herself down on a free bed.

"Okay, Rachel, what am I testing for?" Rios replied, his curiosity thoroughly piqued now.

"hCG Carlos, I think I'm pregnant, but we need it confirmed, please" Rachel told him "If it's positive, have you time to do an ultrasound? I'd be happier knowing our baby is healthy."

"Of course! Congratulations both of you..I hope" Rios smiled, "It'll take about ten minutes to run, as you know – let me get the equipment and I'll take the sample."

Rachel nodded in acquiesance, unable to suppress a shudder – she had no problem giving injections, but hated being the recipient of one or giving blood. It had been the running joke of her medical training, one her fellow medical students had delighted in teasing her over unmercifully. Fortunately for Rachel, Carlos Rios was more than proficient at taking blood and the sample was obtained with minimal fuss.

Tom had watched the whole process without comment, he knew of Rachel's dislike of injections – she'd told him herself when she'd administered his dose of the Red Flu cure, confessing she'd had to do her own so as to keep her aversion to herself. He walked over to Rachel, who appeared lost in thought and pulled her into his arms, kissing her gently on the lips and cuddling her tenderly.

"I meant what I said earlier, this baby may not have been planned, but it's very much wanted, its proof of our love for each other Rachel, never doubt that," Tom said, caressing her face softly.

"Thank you – it's all just a little overwhelming really - but I do want this baby, and you're right, it's proof of our love," Rachel replied, burrowing her face in his chest. She didn't know what gods she needed to thank, but she thanked whatever were responsible for bringing this wonderful man into her life. Every day they spent together she fell more and more in love with Tom Chandler, and now they were going to have an addition the family she'd already begun to love as her own. The time seemed to drag for both Tom and Rachel, both wanting to know if their suspicions were correct. Eventually, Doc Rios came back into the main sickbay, and motioned them over to the computer screen that now displayed Rachel's results.

"Ok, as you can see – the result is positive so congratulations are definitely in order," Rios told the couple, beaming "You said you wanted to do the ultrasound now?"

"Please and thank you Carlos!" Rachel got out, before hurling herself into Tom's arms and bursting into tears again. Tom returned the embrace just as joyfully, planned or not he was delighted – being a father had been one of the best things he'd done in his life. This time, he'd get to experience the whole process from start to finish; it was one of the downsides to his career that being at sea had meant he'd missed large chunks of Darien's pregnancies, something he'd regretted.

"Sorry Tom, I don't mean to be such a watering pot!" Rachel sniffed, wiping her tears away.

"It's okay, it's the hormones – Darien used to complain about it a lot!" Tom told her, smiling ruefully.

Doc Rios called them over to the waiting bed where the ultrasound had been set up, inviting Rachel to get comfortable. She shivered as the gel was applied, thinking it felt odd to be on this side of the bed for once!

"Ready to meet your baby?" Rios asked the couple, who eagerly indicated their assent. As Rios activated the machine, the room filled with the sound of not one, but what sounded like _two_ fetal heartbeats. Tom and Rachel looked at each other, thoroughly startled – it couldn't be...could it?

"Mom, Dad – meet baby number one", Rios said, as he moved the probe over slightly "and baby number two – Captain, Doctor – its twins!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Once again, thank you for the kind reviews & also to Starfoxtwin & Morning Glory2 for being such great betas! I've given Doc Rios the first name of Carlos because I'm sure I heard somewhere that was his first name – if not, it's suits him! I've tried to do my research on Twin pregnancies, so if I make any errors, my apologies!

**Chapter 7**

"Twins?!" Tom and Rachel echoed in unison – both were stunned, to say the least!

"Yes, but don't worry, they both look perfectly healthy for this stage of pregnancy – I'd estimate you're about 8-10 weeks along" Rios told the surprised parents, who were still trying to digest the news.

One baby had been something both felt able to cope with, but twins! Aside from the issue of space, there were all the attendant risks that came with a twin pregnancy, which Rios confirmed with his next statement.

"Obviously, as it's a twin pregnancy, we'll need to monitor you far more closely than Lt Foster" Rios told them.

"Why is that Doc?" Tom asked, looking a little confused.

" It's because of the possibility of premature labour , which is about 44%, and that a twin pregnancy can often end at 35 weeks, as opposed to 38-40 weeks as is normal for a single baby" Rios told them "and not discounting what to do should either twin need NICU care, something that's not available in our current surroundings".

Rachel nodded, remembering those facts from her training, but they were only _possibilities._ Even if they established a home onshore, the current state of the world meant that such facilities were scarce and more than likely in poor condition. Rachel glanced up at Tom, who looked even more worried than she felt – he was probably thinking of Sam, who she knew had spent 5 weeks in the NICU, having been a premature birth. She remembered Tom telling her about it, hearing the panic, stress, and worry in his tone when he reflected back on those 5 weeks. The panic and worry was building behind his ocean blue eyes, Rachel could see and she knew she needed to deal with it before he shut down, or had a meltdown – neither was acceptable!

"_I am NOT having either of us spending the next 9 months in a state of panic – or stony silence!" _Rachel thought to herself.

"Carlos, can you give us a few minutes please? One baby we were prepared for, twins is something else, but thank you for everything," Rachel said quietly, smiling at the kindly doctor who had become a good friend during her time aboard.

"Of course, Rachel, why don't you and the captain come back tomorrow evening for an appointment, in fact we can do it after your shift if you like? I'll make sure we have privacy, since I assume you want to keep this under wraps for the moment?" Rios replied. He too had come to see Rachel Scott as a trusted friend and colleague, and had always viewed Tom Chandler as one of the best officers he'd ever served with.

Rachel hopped off the exam bed and walked over to her now silent lover, placing a hand on his arm. Tom barely looked up at the contact – just as Rachel had surmised, he was remembering those 5 awful weeks Sam had spent in the NICU. He'd watched his son scrap for every breath, every inch of life – and felt utterly helpless to do anything about it. Darien had tried to include him, but her focus had naturally been on her newborn son, leaving Tom to cope with a rambunctious toddler in 3 year old Ashley. To think of going through all that again scared him witless – but he'd promised Rachel he'd stand by her through it all. Try as he might, all he could see were the risks – loosing Darien had been devastating, to lose Rachel and their babies would kill him!

"TOM! Stop it! Stop it right now!" Rachel said firmly, gripping his chin gently, forcing him to look her in the eyes "Right now, all you can see is the risks, the problems – Rios said they're fine, I'M fine..."

"Rachel... you're exhausted, the morning sickness is getting worse... and you say you're fine?" Tom returned, struggling to see the positives.

"All of that is fixable! The morning sickness I can deal with, I'll cut back my hours in sickbay to bare minimum and rest – but I need YOU, you said you'd be there for me, I can't do this on my own Tom, I can't" Rachel said softly, stroking his face, hoping her words would reach him. "A navy destroyer wasn't even remotely the best place to find a cure for the virus, but we did it. We've faced insurmountable odds that would've crushed lesser people - we can do this, but I need you by my side, Tom, I need your support – all three of us do"

Tom heard her – she was right, all he was looking at were problems, and he'd given his word to support her, it was time to put action into words. As Rachel had pointed out, they'd beaten the odds so many times over the last year, time and again. Raising a baby was a two parent job, even more so when there were two babies to raise.

"I'm sorry Rachel, forgive me?" Tom said, drawing her into a tender embrace, kissing her gently.

"There's nothing to forgive, Tom, just don't dwell on the negatives so much – and talk to me if you're worried – I'm good honey, but I can't read minds!" She replied laughing in relief, thankful he'd listened to her. Rachel hugged Tom tightly; for once it was she who was having to be the strong one – a novel sensation! She knew he'd continue to worry, but hopefully he'd share those worries with her – Rachel hated it when he clammed up, dratted man!

"Think we'd better go back to Dad & the kids – preferably before they expire from all that worrying!" Tom chuckled, smiling at Rachel, who grinned back at him.

The walk back to their cabin was spent in happy silence, both wanted desperately to share the news, but Rachel had asked they keep it quiet for a few more weeks, just in case. Tom had agreed, privately vowing to watch his beloved Rachel like a hawk - if she'd let him, Tom knew well how much Rachel hated being fussed over! As they stepped into their cabin, Jed, Ashley, and Sam looked up expectantly, and with no small amount of concern – Tom had been right, they had been worrying.

"Well? Is everything ok with the baby? Rachel, honey, are YOU ok?" Jed asked, he'd come to love Rachel like a daughter-in-law and had no wish to lose any more family members.

"Jed, kids everything's fine, I'm fine - but its, well, its twins!" Rachel said happily, smiling broadly, watching the smiles light up their faces.

"Congratulations both of you! So I'm going to be a Granddad twice over eh?" Jed smiled broadly, delighted for both Tom and Rachel. He walked over to Rachel, hugging her enthusiastically, and there was a lot of backslapping between father and son – Rachel smothered a laugh at the two of them!

"So are we going to have two brothers or sisters?" Sam piped up, his little brow furrowed in thought, personally he was hoping for two brothers – he felt more than a little outnumbered these days!

"We won't know for a few months Sammy, but how would you both like to come with us for Rachel's next scan?" Tom asked as Ashley ran over to hug them both.

"Could we? That'd be so cool!" Ashley said. At least this time she could help look after the babies, Sam had been in hospital so long, and she'd been so little at the time.

"Of course you can sweetheart! When we've sorted out the bedrooms, how about you two help with the nursery?" Rachel replied, holding her arms out to the two children she'd come to love so much.

"Great! Can we ask Ava and Bertrice, please?" Ashley smiled as she returned Rachel's embrace. Sam nodded his assent, glad to be included – being the youngest was a bit of a drag sometimes he thought.

"Sure sweetheart, that's fine" Rachel replied, hugging the two children she'd come to love as if they were her own. Strange to think just under a year ago, she'd had a "friends-with-benefits" relationship – yet now she was soon to be a mother of 4 children, and a man she loved more than life itself.

"Now Tommy – when's the wedding?" Jed asked cheekily "You _are_ going to make an honest woman of Rachel aren't you?"

Tom and Rachel just looked over at one another and laughed – Jed was no respecter of reputation and just said whatever was on his mind! Tom held up his hand to forestall whatever was about to come out of his father's mouth.

"Dad, Rachel and I haven't discussed it yet, but we will – when it's right for us" Tom said firmly, but whatever he was about to say was cut off by Rachel, who chipped in with her own opinion "And if you think I'm waddling down the aisle looking like a barge in full sail – you can _both_ think again!"


	8. Chapter 8

This is the version of the Roberta Flack song "the First Time Ever I Saw Your Face" (sung by members of the Glee cast) that Rachel, Kara, and Alisha sing at the wedding, it's just beautiful:

/RiY_5WPoMKg

Chapter 8 is set about two months after the end of chapter 7, in April – as I'm pretty sure "Trials" was set in of the previous year, meaning Kara would be due to give birth around May of the following year. As Morning Glory2 pointed out though, we've never been given a proper timeline – so there's a little creative licence here too!

**Chapter 8**

Rachel placed the last blossom into Kara's hair, smiling at the young woman as she turned around to face her. Kara had chosen to wear her long, black hair in a braided coronet around her head, with blossoms from the local apple tree's threaded into it. Rachel had opted to wear her own hair in a French pleat, held in place by a clip that had belonged to her Mother. Both had, owing to their respective pregnancies, opted for simple, empire wasted wedding gowns that had been made for them by a local dressmaking business. The local women in Portsmouth had built a sewing business using machines powered by wind turbines, as the national grid was no longer generating enough power for everyone, thus prompting a great deal of ingenuity from the local population. Kara had chosen a dress made of white satin, and spaghetti straps, which had then been stoned in a simple, floral pattern with crystals from a local haberdasher (they'd traded vaccines for the crystals – something Rachel had found highly amusing!). Kara had also opted for a traditional veil, along with a tiara that she'd had kept from her win as a Beauty queen.

Rachel had gone for the same empire wasted style, but hers had been made from an Ivory satin which had then been overlaid with a beautiful Ivory lace, falling in a short train behind her. The two women had been delighted with their dresses – even more so knowing the effort that had gone into making them! Sharing a wedding had made a great deal of sense, as Rachel had become close friends with Kara since she'd taken over her ante-natal care, a friendship that had deepened when Rachel had announced her own pregnancy. Kara had been delighted to have another woman who understood what she was going through. Had she been at home, Kara would've had any number of friends and family members to discuss her pregnancy worries with, onboard the Nathan James she'd had no-one till now.

"Can't believe it's our wedding day! We both look lovely, thanks to you and Alisha!" Kara laughed, joined by Rachel and Alisha who both giggled along with her.

"Nothing like a little self promotion there eh Foster?" Alisha grinned at her friend "Honestly, you both look gorgeous; Danny and the Captain don't stand a chance!"

Rachel smiled again, thinking back to the first day she'd met Tom Chandler – he'd been wearing his dress whites that day, she'd thought he looked gorgeous, thinking what a shame it was he was so obviously married, sporting a big gold band on his ring finger. Tom's dedication to his wife and family had ironically been one of the things that had drawn Rachel to him, and it had been so hard to keep her growing

feelings for him to herself, particularly as their friendship had developed. That their relationship had become something more Rachel would never stop being amazed by – and now not only were they to be married, but in 5 months time they were to be parents to two more children. She was equally delighted he'd be wearing those same dress whites he'd worn almost a year ago, this time on their wedding day.

"Earth to Rachel Scott – come in Doctor!" Alisha's voice broke into Rachel's thoughts, bringing her back to the present. "Just thought we ought to make sure you've covered the four something's was it you called them?"

"Yes I think it goes something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue – the garters cover the something new and blue, my mother's hair clip covers the old and borrowed I think" Rachel replied, smiling as she thought about the plan to dispose of the garters! It had been Alisha's idea, but both Kara and Rachel had enthusiastically agreed with their friends plan!

"Ok, well my tiara covers the something old, and the garter is my something blue, the captains rings cover the something borrowed, but I'm stuck for the something new" Kara said, looking a little upset.

"Here, maybe this will do" Alisha returned, handing her friend a small box. Kara opened it and then threw her arms around Alisha hugging her soundly. She held out the box for Rachel to see – inside was a silver chain with a small silver "K" attached.

"Kara, that's lovely – where did you get it Alisha?" Rachel asked, thinking it was such a lovely thing to do, typical of Alisha – it still baffled Rachel how someone as twisted as Amy Granderson could've given birth to such a sweet, kind person as Alisha.

"One of the jewellers in Portsmouth had hidden some of his stock away, in case of looting, so I traded a few vaccines for it – with the captain's permission of course!" Alisha returned, thinking of the other piece of jewellery the captain had asked her to get as a surprise for Rachel.

"What about your wedding rings Rachel – Danny and I were thrilled when the captain gave us his and Darien's rings, it was such a beautiful gesture, but what about yours?" Kara asked, looking a little confused.

"I think that's the mystery of the day - ow!" Rachel replied, rubbing her now rather prominent baby bump, drawing smiles from both Kara and Alisha.

"Junior just booted you in the bladder huh? Frankie does that on a regular basis, Danny thinks it's cute, I tell him it's not so sweet when it's your bladder he's kicking" Kara said, laughing "Can't imagine what it's like with two of them!"

"Crowded!" Rachel replied, smiling at the thought of holding her two babies in a little over 5 months, with Kara due to give birth just next month, hence the hastily arranged wedding ceremony. Truthfully, neither woman cared that it wasn't the dream wedding they might've imagined as young girls, they were marrying the men they loved, that was all that really mattered to both women.

"Well, wherever he's getting the rings, I thought the captains proposal was just too sweet – if a little unorthodox" Alisha said, grinning at Rachel, prompting a blush and a smile from her. Alisha was right, it had certainly been unorthodox – but it had been perfect and she'd remember it for the rest of their lives together. She thought back to that evening and the beautiful way Tom Chandler had asked her to marry him!

_Despite Jed's less than subtle hint regarding "making an honest woman of her", Tom hadn't said anything more about marriage to her, a fact Rachel didn't know whether to be relieved or irritated by. She didn't want Tom proposing to her for any other reason than because he wanted to, but his silence on the matter was confusing to say the least! Rachel was so lost in thought, the darkness of the main living room in their increasingly crowded quarters barely registered for a few seconds, at least until someone flipped on the lights, and shouted "Surprise!". Rachel jumped, and then covered her mouth in startled amazement as she took in the four Chandler's and more importantly, the placards each was holding. The words they spelt out brought tears to her eyes, very simply they spelt out "Will you marry us?"Tom put down the placard he was holding and took her hands in his, smiling tenderly at her_

"_What do you say Rachel, will you marry us?" Tom asked, praying she wouldn't say no, he couldn't imagine their lives without her in it._

"_Yes! Of course I will, yes!" Rachel cried, pulling him into her arms, and bursting into tears, something she seemed to be doing a lot of these days. Tom kissed her soundly, before opening up the embrace to include his Dad and the children, who had been waiting just as anxiously as Tom for Rachel's answer._

A knock on the door snapped Rachel out of her memories as Kara stepped forward to open the door. Three excited children bounded through the door, followed by Jed and Kelly Tophet who smiled at the sight of the two brides. Ashley and Ava were over the moon to be the flower girls, whilst Sam was revelling in his role as page boy and ring bearer. Jed had agreed to give both women away, with Kelly acting as Rachel's maid of honour, just as Alisha was Kara's.

"Ready ladies? Your husband's to be are waiting and getting a bit antsy I might add!" Jed smiled, proffering an elbow to Kara and Rachel.

"You both look fantastic girls, Tom and Danny won't be able to tear their eyes away from you both!" Kelly added, a compliment supported by the children, who hugged each bride in turn.

The church in Portsmouth was an old colonial style Church, build from wood sourced locally, and was nearly 100 years old. The townspeople, working together with the naval base staff and the ship's crew had excelled themselves in decorating the church with flowers grown by a local florist, who had also supplied the bouquets being held tightly by the two brides. In the grounds of the church some marquee's the townspeople had held over from previous celebrations had been set up. As the spring weather had been unseasonably warm, the couples had decided to take advantage of it, and have the reception out of doors. With the church located conveniently between town and shore, it meant the townspeople, base staff, and crew could all attend. The base staff, along with the Nathan James crew would attend in rotations, so as not to leave the town unprotected, but allowing everyone to join in the celebrations. With all the events that had occurred over the past year, both couples felt it was about time there was something positive to celebrate and give people something to look forward to. The centrepiece was the magnificent wedding cake Bacon had been slaving over for the past week. He'd driven his kitchen staff berserk in his quest for the perfect cake for his favourite baby mama's as he'd taken to calling Kara and Rachel, who knew the fierce cook had such a soft, romantic side to him? Having seen the four tiered cake Bacon and his staff had produced, Rachel and Kara thought he'd achieved the perfection he'd been aiming for, though goodness knows how long it had taken them to sculpt the marzipan figures currently topping the cake!

Rachel and Kara turned to each other and grinned at each other in support, the butterflies had definitely set in with a vengeance as they left the Vestry of the small church in Portsmouth. The couples had chosen to have the wedding in the town, in order to cement their ties with the town and its citizens, who had gone out of their way to welcome the Nathan James and her crew. Sooner or later, the valiant destroyer would prove impossible to repair and keep going, and the crew would need a base, a home when that happened. Where better than the state that was living up to its motto of "Live free or die"? As the organist struck up the wedding march, Danny and Tom turned to see their respective brides walking up the aisle on Jed Chandler's arms and were left breathless. The candlelight in the church made both women look ethereal in the soft lighting as they processed slowly up the aisle, preceded by an enthusiastic Sam, proudly carrying the rings, and followed up by Kelly, Alisha, Ava, and Ashley

To their brides, both men looked utterly gorgeous in their dress whites, each woman thinking privately she'd thoroughly enjoy removing said uniform inch by inch later on! Rachel thought once more about the first time she'd met Tom, he'd been wearing that self same uniform and she'd thought then how handsome he was, envying the pretty blonde woman she now knew was Darien as she'd kissed him goodbye.

"_I promise I'll look after him, Jed, and the children Darien, for the rest of my life" _She thought to herself.

"Damnnnn! How come you two got so lucky as to get those lovely ladies to say yes to your ugly mugs?" Burke and Slattery commented in unison, the two best men voicing what both grooms were too tongue tied to say.

Tom made eye contact with Rachel, not caring a whit he was probably grinning like a loon, thinking she looked stunning, her pregnancy giving her a beautiful glow, the dress clung to every gorgeous curve. Glancing at Danny Green beside him, the young SEAL looked equally smitten by his own pregnant bride, Danny's eyes never leaving Kara as she walked towards him. Tom was proud of the young couple, and the way they'd overcome all the challenges in front of them. He'd been glad to give them his and Darien's rings, hoping they'd bring Danny and Kara as much joy as they had to himself and Darien. The decision had been made easier when his father had given him his wedding rings – rings he hadn't seen since his mother had passed away. He smiled at Sam and Ashley as they reached the altar with Rachel, he couldn't have been prouder of both of them; they'd been impeccably behaved and so very supportive of him and Rachel.

All through the ceremony, Tom kept thinking to himself how lucky he was to have found a woman like Rachel. Darien had said it so well in her last words to him, to have found love like theirs once was incredible, to have found its like again would never cease to amaze him. He could feel Rachel's small hand trembling in his larger one, making him squeeze hers tenderly, brushing his thumb over the back of her hand. Rachel felt the gesture, and returned it – when she'd stepped aboard the Nathan James almost a year ago, she'd had no idea her journey would lead here. That she'd found a man to love the way she'd fallen for Tom Chandler, and his family, family she loved as her own, made Rachel thank whatever fates had placed her aboard Tom Chandler's ship.

When the minister reached the exchange of vows, both couples turned to one another, but still Tom and Rachel only had eyes for each other as they took each other's hands to repeat the traditional vows.

"I, Thomas John Chandler, do take thee, Rachel Mary Scott, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part" Tom recited the vows in a clear, strong voice, leaving no-one in any doubt he meant every word. As he recited the words, Tom slipped the ring onto Rachel's finger; the look in his eyes said "_Mine!" _as he did so_._

"I, Rachel Mary Scott, do take thee, Thomas John Chandler, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part" Rachel repeated the words in the same clear tones, her love for her new husband evident in every phrase. Rachel repeated his actions with the ring, marvelling at the beautiful simplicity of the rings they now wore.

They stood side by side as they watched the younger couple repeat the same vows, as they did so, Rachel felt the twins kick inside her and her hand dropped to her bump. Tom, noticing the action, placed his hand over hers, marvelled at the two tiny lives that grew inside his wife.

" _God it felt good to say those words!" _Tom thought to himself.

"It gives me great pleasure to declare you, Tom and Rachel, and you, Danny and Kara, man and wife – you can now kiss your brides gentlemen" the minister said, happily; neither man hesitated, chuckling inwardly at the cheers and catcalls from the congregation of crew and townspeople.

With the formalities complete, the organist struck up the wedding march once more as both couples walked slowly down the aisle, the grooms looking proud as punch, their bride's exquisite. With the marquee's being set up in the church grounds, the reception kicked off in fine style, Bacon, his staff, along with those who'd volunteered to assist with the cooking and serving had prepared a meal fit for any wedding – the atmosphere hummed with joy. With the meal finished, it was time for the speeches and both best men had the guests roaring with laughter as they took the opportunity to thoroughly embarrass their friends, all in good taste of course! The grooms took their turn, leaving everyone speechless with the passionate words they uttered, the love they felt for their respective brides evident in every sentence. However, when it came to the brides turn, it was fair to say they brought the house down! Instead of speeches Rachel, Kara, along with Alisha had chosen to sing, and the song they'd chosen they felt more than reflected their feelings for their husbands – Roberta Flack's "The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face" Everyone knew Alisha had a stunning voice, having entertained the Nathan James's crew on many occasions, but no-one had any idea either Rachel or Kara _could_ sing! Suffice it to say, the words and harmony of the three delightful voices had the company on their collective feet, led by the two surprised grooms.

Following the first dance, done to another beautiful piece of music in Ellie Goulding's "Love Me Like You Do", Alisha and the musicians made up from town, ship, and base proceeded to entertain the company, giving both couples a chance to slip out unnoticed for a little private time alone. Tom took the opportunity to pull his wife into his arms and kiss her soundly, a gesture eagerly reciprocated by Rachel. She snuggled into her new husbands arms, enjoying the warmth of his embrace, and the sense of peace it gave her. Tom stroked her back gently, nuzzling her neck – it was one reason Rachel had opted to wear her hair in an up-do, she knew her husband had a definite penchant for her neck, amongst other things! Eventually Rachel pulled back and gazed up into her husband's blue eyes, stroking his face lovingly.

"Hello Husband, did I tell you how delicious you looked today?" Rachel said softly, running her thumb over his cheek.

"Hello Wife and may I say likewise? You look stunning, couldn't take my eyes off you today – I must've been grinning like a lunatic today" Tom replied, kissing her palm.

"When I saw you at the altar, it reminded me of the first time I saw you in Norfolk, I couldn't believe you were mine" Rachel told him "I love you, and I don't think I'll ever tire of saying it"

"Likewise sweetheart, I thought my heart was going to stop when I saw you walking up the aisle on Dad's arm" Tom told her "I never thought I'd be so lucky as to find love twice, that you love me back takes my breath away"

Rachel pulled him in for another kiss, taking the chance to slip her hands under the uniform jacket and touch him intimately, as she'd been wanting to do all evening. Tom, it seemed, was just as eager to do likewise, as he proceeded to trail a series of kisses down her neck, his hands caressing her breasts through the silky material. A discreet cough caused them to spring apart, looking to see who'd had the temerity to interrupt them. It was a rumpled looking Danny who had done so, accompanied by an equally ruffled Kara; both looked somewhat embarrassed at having to interrupt their Captain, despite the fact they'd obviously been up to the same shenanigans!

"Uh, apparently it's time to toss the bouquets, and the garters, or so my wife tells me" Danny informed them, smiling down at Kara, who smiled saucily at Rachel, who returned the gesture, leaving both their husbands wondering exactly was going on!

Both couples returned to the room to applause from the assembled guests, who felt silent at the Captain's gesture for silence.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for joining us today and making our wedding day so special, on behalf of myself, Rachel, Danny, and Kara we thank you for making it a day we'll never forget" Tom said, the words heartfelt.

"I couldn't agree more, and I hope you'll understand if we say goodnight to you all, as we'd very much like to get started on our wedding night with our wives" Danny added, hugging Kara affectionately, who blushed exquisitely.

With that, both men bent down to remove the garters from their wives legs, before handing the over to the ladies, who proceeded to use them to sling shot the bouquets into the crowd, before tossing the garters after them. As their guests scrambled to catch the bouquets and garters, the couples hastily left the marquee's to spend the night in the same apartments Tom and Rachel had spent their passionate New Year's Eve in.


End file.
